<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Meeting the Parents by MythGirl02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235865">The Art of Meeting the Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02'>MythGirl02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Multi, found family kind of, kyoko and toko deserve a mom figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two somewhat antisocial girls meet their partners' mother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Art of Meeting the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...this may be a touch OOC but I've been binging found family fics recently and wanted to make one of my own and just. These girls deserve the world</p><p>Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, they make my day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoko heard footsteps before the knock on her door, frantic. If her suspicions were correct, there was only one person who could be on the other side of the door. “I assume you have the same question I do,” she sighed out as she opened it, letting Toko in.</p><p>“Probably? You don’t know anything about this either?” the author asked, choosing to stand in the corner of the room rather than enter further or even pace. “Komaru wouldn’t tell me anything, she just gave me this look.”</p><p>“Makoto did the same.” Likely it was the same look, too, the one with soft eyes and a soft smile, the kind of look that always got through to Kyoko. She wasn’t sure how it looked on Komaru, but given the way Toko spoke of it, the effect was ultimately the same. “There’s no reason to be worried, Makoto has told me that his mother is a very nice woman.”</p><p>Toko scoffed quietly. “I’m not worried.” Her tone said otherwise, but Kyoko allowed her to continue uninterrupted. “Just- why? Why now? And...why alone?”</p><p>That was the biggest question in Kyoko’s mind as well. In her (admittedly limited) experience, it was best to meet the parents of any significant other at the same time, with said significant other present. For Mrs. Naegi to reach out to both her and Toko, asking them to brunch over the weekend… If she did not know how highly Makoto spoke of his mother, she would almost be suspicious. “At the very least, I’ll be there. If the case arises that you want to or need to leave, I can cover for you.”</p><p>“You would do that?” More shocked than curious. Toko started to tug at one of her braids, one of the nervous habits Kyoko had noticed she had throughout their one and a half years together at Hope’s Peak.</p><p>“Of course. We’re friends, are we not?” Though Toko recoiled just a touch at that word, she eventually nodded. Ironically, that was the easiest Kyoko had seen her admit to being friends with someone other than Komaru. She was improving in that area. “It might be best for us to mentally prepare ourselves. Would you like to meet a little early on Saturday to calm our nerves?”</p><p>Toko arched an eyebrow at her. “You? Admitting to being nervous? Don’t make me laugh.” But then: “...That would be nice.”</p><p>She excused herself from Kyoko’s room not a moment later, disappearing down the hall, likely back to her own room. Kyoko shut her door soundly, wondering if this was truly something to be nervous about.</p><p>Nervous was not an emotion usually in her arsenal. Nervous was one of those emotions that caused more harm than good in the long run. She tried her best to never feel nervous about anything if she could help it.</p><p>Apparently, this time she couldn’t help it.</p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
  <p>X-X-X</p>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
</div><strong>
  <br/>
</strong><p>Come Saturday morning, Kyoko waited by the door of Toko’s room for her to finish brushing out her hair. “It feels like I need to dress up,” she had explained upon Kyoko’s arrival. Her hair had been a mass of tangles then. Kyoko did admit that it felt that way; she herself was wearing a slightly nicer outfit than she would if she were going out with her classmates, or to a crime scene.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if it was the same for Toko, but something akin to anxiety turned over and over in her stomach. Surely this woman was no more intimidating than her grandfather, so there should be no reason for such anxiety, not when Kyoko had been living with her grandfather for years and could only be intimidated by him on rare occasions now. By all accounts, she was overreacting, and she hadn’t even met Mrs. Naegi yet.</p><p>“...What do you think will happen if Syo decides to front?” Toko asked after more than a minute of silence passed. “I wrote a note last time she fronted, but I- I just don’t know. What if I’m banned from going out with Komaru again? What if Syo does something and- and we’re turned over to the authorities or-”</p><p>“I can assure you, none of that will happen,” Kyoko said in the most soothing voice she could muster. She was never the best at comforting people. “If Syo fronts while we’re there, I’m sure she and I can handle an explanation to Mrs. Naegi. There is no guarantee that that will happen, and I doubt it would reflect poorly on you. Syo is quite capable of reading the room and adapting, as I’m sure you know.”</p><p>Though, admittedly, the adapting part came more easily. Kyoko could recall more than one occasion where Syo decided to inject herself into a delicate conversation rather brashly, though she did pick up on the subject matter quickly enough to form an opinion on it. “Right, right.” Toko yanked the brush through her hair once more, wincing as it tugged at her scalp. “The walk isn’t far from here, is it, because if it’s too windy this is all going to become a rat’s nest again.”</p><p>“Only two or three minutes on foot.” Kyoko had checked. She had also checked the weather, traffic patterns, and any other routes to the breakfast place, on the off chance there was undocumented construction on the quickest route. It was best to be overprepared than underprepared. “There is nothing for either of us to worry about.”</p><p>At least, that was what Makoto had told her the night before when she reminded him of her morning outing. She wondered, in the back of her mind, if it was out of the ordinary to wait so long to meet her boyfriend’s mother. They had already been dating a handful of months- Toko and Komaru even longer than that- and yet she’d waited this long. If Makoto hadn’t already known Kyoko’s father (and had they been on better terms), she was unsure if she would introduce him earlier or later. Perhaps she should’ve asked someone with more relationship experience. If she remembered correctly, Sakura had been with her boyfriend for a small number of years. She would likely know.</p><p>With one final look in the mirror, Toko nodded and picked up her bag, discreet and black to go with anything. Kyoko’s was the same, though she preferred just her wallet in the inner pocket of her jacket. The weather was chilled enough to wear one without question, though she likely would’ve anyway. It was the one part of her day-to-day wear that she was wearing for this meeting, aside from the obvious “accessorization” of her gloves. She did hope that those were not discussed.</p><p>They were both barely outside of the school building when their phones vibrated almost simultaneously. Kyoko checked hers quickly to find that it was Makoto wishing her a good time. She assumed the same message could be found from Komaru on Toko’s end, with perhaps a few extra heart emojis given the slight tinge of red to Toko’s cheeks.</p><p>Luckily, the original and shortest path to the breakfast place was clear, not a cloud or construction worker in sight. She had seen pictures of Makoto’s mother before, so she wasn’t concerned about recognizing her once they arrived, though hopefully she wouldn’t be left waiting long. It was never a good idea to keep anyone waiting.</p><p>Toko lingered back a step once they were nearly outside the door. “Everything will be fine,” Kyoko reminded her lightly before entering. Almost immediately she spotted Mrs. Naegi, who waved at them with a cheerful smile.</p><p>“It’s so nice to see you girls!” she said as Kyoko and Toko took their seats across from her. The place itself was nothing fancy, small but cozy. “I’ve heard so much about you from my kids, it’s so great to finally meet you!”</p><p>“You as well,” Kyoko said, giving Toko a little nudge under the table to remind her to respond as well. “Makoto speaks very highly of you.”</p><p>Mrs. Naegi’s smile almost seemed to grow as pride flashed in her eyes. “I could say the same. Toko, I swear Komaru has had nothing but good things to say about you since the day you two met! She was smitten in an instant.”</p><p>Kyoko stifled a small laugh as Toko’s eyes widened. She was quite sure that the topic may have been one Komaru had asked her mother not to bring up. “She’s great,” Toko said, having no other response. “I really like her, Mrs. Naegi.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. Though you can call me Shiori, Mrs. Naegi is my mother-in-law.” Amusement danced in her eyes, and Kyoko marveled at how expressive a women she was, even in just her facial expressions. That certainly reminded her of Makoto.</p><p>A dash of awkwardness hung in the air just before they placed their orders. Kyoko and Toko both ordered something light; neither of them usually ate so early, as they usually ran into each other in the dorm hall before heading directly to class in the morning. If Kyoko were ever a talkative person, she would still be at a loss for words. When she was locked in an unprecedented situation such as this, her mind automatically kicked into observation mode. As in, she took in every detail without saying a word; what Shiori was wearing, the pattern of the floor, the color of the walls, the backsplash of paintings and photographs.</p><p>Really, the situation at its core was as she’d described the silence: awkward. There was not much for her to say, or that she deemed qualified to say at the very least, and Toko was not the most natural conversationalist either. Kyoko found herself sipping her coffee- black, decaf- and maintaining eye contact with Shiori as often as she looked at Kyoko.</p><p>“I do apologize for this,” Shiori said eventually, her tone genuine. “I know it’s much easier to meet the parents when you have your partner right there with you, but I thought this would be… Less pressure, I suppose. Since you don’t have to worry about looking good in front of Makoto or Komaru, and it’s only me instead of me and my husband.” One of her hands laid lightly on the table, the other her lap. “I promise I’m not here to terrify or threaten you into treating my kids right- I know you do already. In all honesty, I don’t think I’ve ever heard them happier.”</p><p>Kyoko and Toko shared the quickest of glances. Neither of them was expecting that. Shiori was being transparent, now. Maybe, with a little effort, Kyoko could be, too. “I don’t think I’ve been so happy, either,” she admitted softly. Doing things partway was not her style, but she couldn’t help the slight breathiness in her tone. Discussing emotions like this was clearly not her strong suit.</p><p>“Me, too,” Toko added. Kyoko noticed the barest shift in her posture, the usual tension in her shoulders dissolving a touch. She was letting down her perpetual guard as well. It appeared that that was a special skill that all Naegis possessed. “I- I haven’t dated anyone before Komaru but I promise you I’ll treat her right.”</p><p>Kyoko nodded in agreement. She surprised herself when she agreed to go on a date with Makoto, and even more surprised when she recognized her own feelings for him. That had never happened before. “I’m not too worried about you girls treating them right. I’ve been told that I’m a good judge of character, and I know you’ll do your best to make them happy. You just let me know if they ever hurt you and they’ll have a talking-to.” Shiori winked at them, her smile still not vanishing. Kyoko was amazed at that, as well. She wasn’t sure she’d seen someone smile so much apart from the spotty memories she had of her own mother.</p><p>Something in her mind clicked into place. She glanced quickly, almost imperceptibly, at Toko. If what she’d heard was true, Toko did not have the best relationship with her parents either. Makoto and Komaru quite obviously both did, and here she and Toko were with Shiori Naegi herself.</p><p>How clever.</p><p>“If I may,” Kyoko said after weighing this in her mind, “you were informed about our upbringings, were you not? I don’t think that would be something either of your children would leave out if you asked.”</p><p>Shiori blinked, and Kyoko knew instantly that she had hit the nail on the head. “They may or may not have told me a thing or two. My husband and I had wanted to get together with your families before, but Makoto and Komaru advised us otherwise.” She dipped her head slightly. “I’m sorry if that’s a breach into your personal lives. I… Well, I wanted to let you both know that if you ever needed someone to talk to about anything, no judgement… I’m available.”</p><p>Kyoko heard Toko’s breath catch. It was true, Kyoko was far removed from any adult to confide in, not that she ever really had before, so this was quite the generous offer. “Thank you,” they both said at the same time. Kyoko sensed Toko relaxing even further, instead of building her walls back up thanks to the false pretenses. This family truly did have a charm of its own.</p><p>That wide smile returned. Kyoko felt one of her own fighting its way onto her lips. It was...unexpected, yes. Nevertheless, she would accept the offer. How many times would a woman so nice drop into her life?</p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
  <p>X-X-X</p>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
</div><strong></strong><br/><p>Makoto and Komaru were waiting for them both to return, standing outside of the gates as non-Hope’s Peak students were still not allowed on campus. “How was it?” Makoto asked, the only one available to speak as Komaru practically jumped Toko with a hug and a kiss. He was slightly more tactful, instead taking her hand and kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Your mother is one of a kind. And so are you.” She kissed the top of his head, thankful for the difference in their heights once more. It was easy for anyone to tell that he liked those kisses, though he often complained about being vertically challenged. She opted to leave the conversation there, giving him a warm smile and sending Toko and Komaru a nod. She had some paperwork she needed to catch up with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>